


Always Be Loyal To Your Krewe-It Brings Closeness

by Kazukoh (NihileNOPE)



Series: #TyriasLibraryEvent Christmas [4]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, time spent together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21989548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihileNOPE/pseuds/Kazukoh
Summary: Kazukoh talks about her Krewe.
Series: #TyriasLibraryEvent Christmas [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576981





	Always Be Loyal To Your Krewe-It Brings Closeness

The Krewe I am in doesn’t need a holiday to spend time together. Ever since Kralkatorrik was slain, you couldn’t separate some of us too easily. All of us met in different ways, but we’ve all come together via chance.

I met the Krewe Chief when she was working at Rata Rehab, she was one of the doctors who came in to check on me.

I met one of the primary members when she was assigned to me as a bodyguard. The two of us are now a couple. Met another when he delivered a..rather embarrassing product to my door on accident.

Our ‘foreign materials sourcer’ I met by chance while on a walk. I met our security guard when he rescued me from the powder-throwing Inquest.

And finally, I ran into our resident Savant, though she was in a different Krewe when she got the title, via another walk. She is now my mentor in advanced Mesmeric applications.

I’ve grown quite close to all of them, even before I confessed my love mid-emotional breakdown to my now-girlfriend. We’ve often spent time together.

Like the time we held a party in Amnoon to celebrate our first successful project-and the Krewe Chief’s deeds out there caused almost everything to be covered cost-wise.

Or the time we had a picnic on my 20th birthday.

Or my recovery from Inquest torture-while that certainly was awful, and I was in a lot of pain, I truly appreciate the Krewe coming out to help me and keep me company during said recovery.

We spent Dragon Bash up in a cabin in Hoelbrak, and Mad King’s Festival up in a rental in Lion’s Arch.

But for Wintersday, we intend to remain close to home.


End file.
